bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinni
Re: Volume Summary Project It was nothing, I'm glad the project is done^^ DeliManjoo 01:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) April Featured Article Hey I think Rangiku won this time around given every eligible character had one vote and by procedure Yyp and myself breaking the tie voted for her. Would you happen to have a the picture necessary to put up for her or could you find one. You seem good at that.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Poll Ok second thing Im usually more component about writing code but I am having an issue. Im trying to create a poll on the main page and its to take up the empty space on the right side under the manga and anime updates. Now I know how to get it over there and initially create it but a normal poll extends past the confines of the box its in and i cant figure out how to keep it in.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Template:Mainpage/Poll, and the code for making it appear on a page is: --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Referencing Project Ironically, I actually have a reason for my inactivity this time around. My computer has a virus on it, so it may be a while before I can actively offer my support again (I'm on my gf's laptop XP). I actually like your idea. Back when I was working on Pesche's article, I found that I had essentially redone the entire article, without really meaning to; the history had been missing, and it was laden with inaccurate information. I fixed it as best as I could and referenced it; I believe this follows the ideal behind your proposal perfectly, so I have no problem with co-leading the expanded project with you. It would surely make the work less daunting, and editing articles without having to reference every single edit (the general "article improvement" bit) would allow me to do more than I have done lately. Mohrpheus 22:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) About the Gotei 13 editing GeneralRidley here. You recently undid my revisions to the Gotei 13 page. Your message said that I shouldn't make things up. I just wanted to let you know that I did not make the information I placed into the article up. It was based on sound evidence. I will give you my explanations... please, I only want a little of your attention. My edit on squad 6 specific duties: "The 6th division acts as the police force of the soul society. Members of the 6th squad are responsible for the arrest and capture of known criminals; from the small offenders to large offenders including deserters, Ryoka, or other such terrorists." Reasoning: It was Byakuya and Renji that arrested Rukia while in the world of the living. Byakuya also stated to Karia in the anime-only Bount arc, that besides the fact Rukia was injured he expressed that it was his duty to destroy all of the Soul Society's enemies. Which is techinically what all Shinigami strive for, but Byakuya says it as if that was his job. Byakuya also expresses his obsession with the law to Ichigo after he defeats him in battle, and that he vowed to his parent's grave that he would uphold the law. Thus pushing the idea that they are law enforcers. My edit on squad 10 specific duties: "The 10th division acts like the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) for the soul society. Often disseminating information gathered by the Stealth Force, or investigating and gathering intelligence themselves. The captain of the 10th division doesn't truly need to be an expert in combat, but have excellent skills of deduction. The current captain, Toshiro Hitsuguya, doesn't seem to be as powerful as the other captains, but has a tendancy to analyze everything." Reason: Quite often does Toshiro's findings get passed along to the other captains in the form of what the messenger's call "intelligence signed by both captian Hitsuguya, and Head Captain Yamamoto." One instance being the supposed murder of Souske Aizen. Toshiro also disseminated information gathered by the Stealth Force concerning the Bounts on a number of occasions after they had arrived in the Soul Society. He also personally entered the world of the living (along with Rangiku) himself to gather more info on the arrancars there. I also can tell that his powers are not as strong as a typical captains by the fact his Bankai practically has a time limit as expressed by the ice flowers floating over his head. My edit on squad 12 specific duties: "The 12th Division's basic duty is to act as the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Members are tasked with research and collection of data and samples. The current captain is the President of the R&D Institute, who also has authority over much of the Soul Society's confidencial archives." Reason: The previous entry worded it as if the 12th division doesn't do anything, and are only the R&D as kind of a side note. When in fact the fact that division 12 practically IS the R&D makes them sound more important. I didn't edit that content there, I merely re-worded it. I also remember when Shunsui asked Mayuri for access to the archives the R&D department had on Bounts. And Kurotsuchi explicitly stated that he alone has access to that particular piece confidential information as the Bounts were created by a much older form of R&D headed by Ran Tao (I think I spelled her name wrong). He also had access to some information on Quincies as expressed within the very same arc. I know that this is from an anime-only arc and not the manga, but there are certainly other instances on this wiki where such a matter occurs as well. Conclusion: I wouldn't add "made up" information; I'm not the kind of person to do that. I don't go around trolling on wikipedia pages for laughs. I base what I know from sound evidence. For instance I also had a theory that Shunsui's division was in charge of the Soul Society's library. But I had no proof, and it would be contradictory that if he were, that he would ask Mayuri for information on Bounts, when Ukitake found much information on them himself within the library. So I didn't add that. I'm not that stupid. That being said, I thought it was the purpose of a wiki for people to share their experience to the populus. For example, articles found on a video game wiki will often give tips or advise based on the editor's experience playing the game. Does that mean that that method is the only method the player reading that advise should take? No. But it IS experience shared by someone else, and the reader can take what he read with a grain of salt and either follow the advise, or not, this is wikipedia after all. I understand your desire for accuracy, but at the same time, you don't want to be underinformative to your audiance. Please show more empathy. When I was curious what the functions of division 8 really were and decided to look them up, I was hoping that someone on wikipedia at least had a theory. And I found it shocking that there was so little information to be found even on the other divisions. Certainly somebody else has come to the same conclusion I did about division 10 being the Intelligence branch. I'm going to re-post my edits... please don't write them off as insignificant... thanks GeneralRidley 03:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC)GeneralRidleyGeneralRidley 03:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Translation & Grammar Hey. I talked it over with Yyp we are gonna need to Associative pages linked to the P&S Committee. One for translation that deals with all the translation conversations of the wiki. Namely we need to take the very long conversations of the Zanapkauto and Resurreccion talk pages, The imperative inflection of Japanese verbs. Obviously a new page linked directly to the committee page and we wanna bring on the best translators we have in an unofficial capacity. So rather than being actual committee members they will be associate members of a sort with a section on the committee page where the link will be located. All translation discussions can be had on the translation talk page and as far as the results of the translations will be featured on the article page. Currently the most qualified translators are of course Adam Restling and MarqFJA. Obviously they will need to be informed but its largely informal, so other then providing the translations when they can it wont be any real pressure on them. The Grammar thing i think is something along the similar lines but in the article page there will be a listing of pages needing grammar checks and those completed and required for normal review. I had already talked to Godisme about it he has gone out to recruit others through one of his blogs and has started in the past couple of days already. Just another informal association. These pages would add to helping the site and organizing the efforts. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Improvement Project What I was referring to is that the referencing project specifically stated that in its operations and the articles where listed as marked for overhaul. When you moved it you changed or removed all of it. As far as expanding content it goes along with overhauling it, yes it would make it easier but for the most part it doesn't change the fact that it needs overhaul. None of the admin where was aware of the change in format (as far as i know) on that part so, we wouldn't want to go to the page and delete someone's work entirely under the assumption that it was incorrect. Thus why it was confusing as to what it was doing on the project. Its the second time you felt you had to explain though it would have been easier if the situation was explained earlier or kept as it was previously on the old project.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) We had this conversation about the overhauled pages before so I know it was understood regardless if you cared to follow it or not. All the general editing can be done after its overhauled if it is felt that it is required. What Im saying is you knew it was up to be overhauled and when it got to that point that work done could easily end up all gone, hence wasting someone's time and effort. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The whole page is gone through and overhauled in one way or another. Just because someone did work and regardless of if its right its just as likely to be deleted and to start from scratch as it is to leave it there. Sometimes its left and expanded on and sometimes its lacking and in error. Your making the whole committee thing out to be a personal dislike for it. My issue has only been the mark for overhaul pages not anything else. Most of the articles dont get overhauled. There have been plenty of the reference project pages still containing speculative information, lack of reference, lack of information in plot content and formats in organization that is incorrect. This is in general and while work is done on these pages alot of theses issues are not addressed requiring a revision to fix. If the improvement pages work on these things then that would greatly help. I never said nothing about shutting anything down, all i said is that its far easier to leave the marked for overhaul pages alone until they are overhauled and let necessary general editing if required done to them after the fact.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I guess that goes in hand in hand with why you take it personal when I tell you to certain pages are up for overhaul and need to remain untouched, regardless of how long it takes. It will get done and if you choose to have others possibly waste their time it is your choice. Unless under threat of losing integrity or in the middle of overhaul a page doesn't need to be locked. Pages where being overhauled with no issue way before the reference project and I didn't impede on you doing any of the Volume project pages the way you chose to and i initially told you the issues with the reference project was only for overhauling issues. Now that its been changed to improvement with you involved, its a constant argument. This was simple issue that i handled with the only user doing work on the one page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Gin I see you too are a massive Gin fan.... i couldn't help but hear rumours about the upcoming chap not boding well for him, i hope this is only a trick by Kubo, but if not i just wanted to let you know that i shall be sharing the pain! GinIchimaru Gin was so cute when he released his Bankai I wanted to give him huggles... but then I remembered he's a sadistic lunatic. I don't see why everyone hates Gin's Bankai, I mean its simple but that doesn't make it any less dangerous. But, from the look on Gin's face I don't think he has taken the fight seriously. Plus Kubo's backgrounds this week were awesome! --Lemursrule 01:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I just saw your "Associate Box" message on the Translation Corner. Thank you very much. BTW, is there a list of standardized "This user is a 'X Character' fan"/"This user supports 'X Group'" Userboxes that are specific to this wiki? Because I can't seem to find it through the site's search engine, nor do I know where to manually look for it. MarqFJA 16:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that category, but it seemed a bit... lacking in content, I suppose. So how do I create my own User Box? MarqFJA 17:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch for the assist! ^^ MarqFJA 23:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yes I do. I was just applying a similar scenario and offering a solution, as well as my opinion. If this is in anyway a problem, then I'd like to apologize for my apparent short-sightedness, Tinni-''sama''. Maggosh 20:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Gin question Hi, I noticed you're very knowledgeable about when/whether things happened in Bleach. Isn't it true that after Gin defects somebody asks Rangiku how she feels about her classmate's defection, her classmate being Gin? I remember something of the sorts, but then again during TBTP Gin is already a seated officer in the 5th division, and his encounter w/ Rangiku happens after that. I'm a bit confused. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 21:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, yes it did help clear thing up. I just thought Gin only met with Rangiku when he was already an officer, and I didn't know they lived and traveled together. Kinda starnge that their partnership broke while other partnerships that began before joining Gotei 13 lasted to this day (Kenpachi/Yachiru, Ikkaku/YUmichika, Rukia/Renji). I guess Gin knew she wouldn't follow him in betrayal. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 04:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Tinni, is there any big deal with having rollback?, I've heard it just lets you revert in one click, unlike for normal users who have to click it twice. Is that it? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 18:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) New OP and ED AMAZING! If you have not watched then you must. Also the censoring on Harribel was acceptable, it actually looked normal, It was how I imagined it would look. Plus Chad as Rocky, Nel, Hiyori, Mashiro, the little rascals, Tosen as Michael Jackson, and more. ED big shout out to American pop culture. --Lemursrule 22:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey I know youve thrown together a few userboxes just for the sake of proportion do you think we can do a uniformed streamlined size. so they are so fat and boxy. Just an appearance thought. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) well if you could work something out or i will. it doesnt matter who really.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Image Policy All right sorry I'll be sure to do that from now on. TheDevilHand888 14:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Photo editing Tinni, you said you were good at editing images right? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 19:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I remembered it wrong, you had said you like making posters, not that you were good at editing photos, I was gonna ask if you could combine a couple of images for Sado's article. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 22:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it's these two. It's the Brazo Derecha del Gigante's 3rd form. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Thanks Tinni, It's awesome. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 15:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Trivia Sorry, won't happen again. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 00:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Is "Muramasa" supposed to redirect to the zanpakuto section on Koga Kuchiki's page, or is this unintentional? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 13:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Discussion, Do you have some sort of problem? Yawn, Quite the stiff, eh?;) NeroDynamic 03:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Rumor Alright sorry I was just playing. However on a serious note, I read a prediction about Isshin Kurosaki and which division he was captain of, I read someones prediction that he was captain of Squad 0, and they believe that this squad served as the king of the soul societys' personal bodyguard. If you have any comments or thoughts about this I would love to hear them. NeroDynamic 04:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Isshin/Aizen Zanpakuto Is it just me or does the guard from Isshins' zanpakuto looks similiar to that of Aizens' Kyoka Suigetsu?NeroDynamic 04:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Recent Blog Too be honest I'm not bothered whose dead or not. I just started that blog with how quick people wrote Grimmjow of and that kinda lead to other ideas popping out. Sorry if you found this mere blog so offensive though. Prophet of Sanghelios 05:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, I knew there were people who were quite dedicated to trying to get others to believe certain characters weren't dead but I never thought it was bad enough that people would go saying stuff like that, sorry to hear your getting the bad end of things. But don't worry I'm not going to fight to the death over simple speculation and I'll try to keep that stuff to a minimum then. Prophet of Sanghelios 06:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Gin's Talk Page As a warning, I proposed we add anime specific information to his page, and just like you, I'm his biggest fan, so a collaborative effort would be appreciated ^^ --KyleFanatic 20:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Normally I don't message people outside of potential problems and certain issues to be discussed, but seriously, since it's been hundreds of episodes since he fought Hitsugaya, I'm hoping the anime animators will change Gin's eye color to blue when he fights Ichigo. IMO, it's more suitable for him anyway. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You do know they could just, I dunno, go back to that episode for reference? It's not like they thrive for inconsistency. Maggosh 01:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Please allow me to be lazy and address everybody's points here. I agree that blue suits Gin better and red is just to cliche. However, the one time after the release of volume 20 that the anime showed Gin's eyes open was during the opening sequence of episode 91 (pictured in poster form on the right). Now I understand that opening sequences are hardly canon but to date Gin has been shown with his eyes open a total of three times in the anime (including the opening sequence) and this was the first time since the publication of volume 20 (I think...). In addition, the Bleach: Dark Souls team still choose to colour Gin's eyes yellow and Dark Souls came out way, way, way after volume 20. So I wouldn't put it past the anime team to colour Gin's eyes incorrectly for the Ichigo fight either. But we do have an [Anime Policy] that says manga > anime and so regardless of what the anime team gets upto, Gin's eyes will remain listed as blue. The new trivia point should satisfy anime fans, and thanks Maggosh for rewording it - I was having a hard time figuring out what to say, but the info box will remain blue and we will hope that the anime team colours Gin's eyes blue when they animate Gin vs Ichigo. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. Well, you're welcome, then. *tips hat to Tinni* Maggosh 11:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I put in a notice to editors that will appear when they edit the page, and the note says not to change Gin's eye color to red. If you want to change the wording I used, go for it, but hopefully, overall, this discourages editing his eye color in the future. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Translation Corner (Spanish) Hi! So I wanted to join the Translation Corner, and I know the main contact is Adam Restling, but his deal is Japanese, and mine is Spanish, and most stuff there is Japanese, so I wasn't sure of who to ask. Though the Arrancars are mostly done for, so there's little new information to add, but I guess newbies will always come with the same old questions, and I'd really like to help with as much as I can (when will we see the end of "Harribel's Tres should be Tercera", I wonder). Thanks for your time! PS. Am I allowed to add the "I support Gotei 13" "I support Espada" and "I support Vizard" infoboxes to my profile at the same time or am I supposed to choose only one? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool! No worries, I'm in no hurries to be vandalized because of Kubo's bad Spanish XD. I always end up cracking a laugh, though. Now I just have to figure how to put the userboxes in my userpage (kidding, I already did -I checked Tinni's userpage code). I hope if Kubo invents new techniques though, they sound cool in Spanish too, Grillar Grillo was the dumbest thing ever... Thanks again! [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 07:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Gin vs. Ichigo pic Hey Tinni. Is there any way you can make Image:Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Gin Ichimaru.png bigger without ruining the quality. Ju-Ni's version of Chapter 400 came out online and I went ahead and updated the image, since it didn't have the watermark, but it is still smaller (quality is good though). If size is a problem, do you know how to fix it, so I don't risk ruining the image? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Saved and uploaded. Thanks Tinni. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Unbiased vote Just wanted to say your completely unbiased vote had me cracking up. It truly was a move that surprised no one. It was almost as unbiased as my vote for Aizen a few months back--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) In case you have not seen it I suggest you go to my page and look at my response your random thought. I hope you understand it is all sarcastic. Lia Schiffer did not seem to get it--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Please, having Social D as a theme song is more than enough reason. Also, me being God is another great reason. You should change your vote and support Social D--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just to let you know I know how much it irks you about the crack theories. I get that entirely so feel free to crack down on any blogs and forums that want to promote such things as your entirely supported by the speculation policy. If you find anything that needs to be deleted leave the request on the Request admin assistance forum. It makes no sense that the forums were specifically cleaned of such things and now they are creeping right back in. Speculation is one thing but people take it to another level and misinformation always ends up creeping into the articles. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Procedure & Template Hey Tinni. I posted on the Committee Talkpage about the Removal procedure. Anyway I was just wondering whether we should make it its own page or fit it in on the Committee page. On another note. Regarding the associates pages. The grammar corner has a template for its representitives. Do u think we should make one for the Translation Corner? Speaking of which the translation corner page has gotten LONG. Should I archive the closed discussions on it? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tinni. I'm sure u have already seen the new page Bleach Wiki:Committee Procedures, its a work in progress. I was just wondering what u think of it, whether or no I should add more, less, or if I missed something. Yyp already made some good corrections on it. The translation corner has been archived. I added the standard pic template so to show it has been archived. I'll find a better pic to add there later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Trading Cards I looked over the trading cards page. Everything looks good to me. Nice work--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi Tinni. For the Toju picture from episode 265, which subbed was it? 1/2 or 2/2? Also, what was the timer on? Ichigo vs. Grimmjow Pics Hey Tinni. Lately I've been working on the Ichigo vs. Grimmjow: Final Fight article. However, while the summary is nice and in-depth, I've noticed that I have absolutely no pictures to put into the article. Would you happen to know who could help me find some good ones? I could try to screen cap them off of Hulu, but I'm not sure of whether or not the quality would suffice. Mohrpheus 03:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pics, I saw two or three that could come in handy, seeing as I'm almost done with the summary. If it's not too much trouble, could you provide with a few more? I saw a couple that I could use on other articles, but none showing when Grimmjow first releases his zanpakuto. I guess my general plan is to have one pic per paragraph (they're organized based on chapter xD). Mohrpheus 21:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tinni I dont wanna bog you down with work like this but it seems you can make it happen at the moment and are good at bringing them to the site. We have almost nothing for the fight involving Hitsugaya and Luppi or the first fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Also looking for a few more on Ichigo's second fight with Grimmjow. Maybe a pic of Wonderweiss before or after the his creation. If you could help that would be great thanks. There are probably more but thats all I can think of at the moment.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hakuda for Arrancar. I was checking out the strenghts used in the Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight; and I noticed that zanjutsu was listed as a strenght for Grimmjow; yet hand to hand combat was stated instead of Hakuda. Why is this? Captain Brooks 01:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) "It's not just hand to hand combat but can be specialised things like Shunko" Shunko isn't pure Hakuda; it is Hakuda combined with Kido (which to date no Arrancar has been shown to use); so I'm not too sure if this is a valid reason. I don't recall Hakuda ever being stated as a Shinigami specific skill. Captain Brooks 07:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) " Back during the Soul Society arc, Aizen stated the 4 forms of Shinigami combat, which are Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido, and Hoho (AKA, Flash Steps/Shunpo)" I know about all of this; but if this is true; then why is Zanjutsu listed under a strength for Arrancar (which was caused the whole Hakuda for Arrancar post)? Captain Brooks 08:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Dirty Play If you are going to play dirty, I will have to play dirty as well. Im bringing in the birthday card--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Please, I am talking of my own birthday on friday. I will draw sympathy votes with it and best of all it is my actual birthday--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 06:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This means war. I was kind enough to not use my oppose vote for Gin as I was being courteous but I am afraid I must resort to your underhanded tactics--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 03:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My vote will not be removed if it follows the rules and presents a valid reason. I am not going to break the rules just to oppose Gin. I have an actual reason I have been holding back on to oppose him.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 03:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep, GRAMMAR, I was the one who was the inspiration for the grammar corner after all. Gin's article has some tricky grammar mistakes. It is not worthy of being featured article. Especially not on my birthday--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 03:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) See, we Isshin fans can oppose too. Anyway, I cant wait for this to be over so we can just stop all the stupid arguments that have been going on around the site--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 16:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Amen to that. I really don't want to ask Wile for a missile launcher. Those things are pretty damn expensive. maggosh 16:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, all the Gin opposers are opposing because of Grammar (really? come on!), but... isn't that the Grammar corner responsibility? And all Gin opposers are Grammar corner, they could fix it if they wanted to. So you're basically neglecting Gin's article so that you can oppose him. Talk about dirty, honestly. Can't wait for this to be over, this competition is turning pretty ridiculous, lol [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 16:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) This competition is at an end. I was willing to let this play out but now it has gone too far. It is clear that Godisme has completely undermined the process and whatever hand I had in it with my "ten reasons to vote for Gin" thing, I will accept the responsibility for. But I will do all that's in my power to make sure this sham of a vote will not be deciding May's feature article. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) How is it a sham of a vote. My support and oppose votes were serious as were everyone elses. If you look at all my past support votes and opposes votes, they were all based on grammar as that is what I know. I was having a bit of fun with you here and I thought I made that clear. I said from the beginning I was joking and was sarcastic. Now if you choose to try and have the vote fixed then it will only show your bias for Gin in that you cannot see that there are actual problems with his article. I think grammar is very important to a featured article because why feature an article that looks like it was written by an illiterate? Again, all my comments here have been sarcastic up to this point. While yes I do prefer Isshin and yes I am not a big fan of Gin, I would never let my bias rig the vote.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 16:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I would like to point out I casted my opposition vote on my own free will, and I only waited until now because I was working on my wording in order for it not to be removed and misconstrued as a biased vote. This whole incident has also made me realize something; we're voting for Featured Article, not Featured Character. Why not include other articles that deserve the spotlight as much as the character ones? If there's no indication of changing the criteria, then I suggest we rename it "Featured Character", in order to eliminate future confusion. maggosh 17:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Before I joked with you about playing dirty. Now you actually are. Your comment to Yyp was uncalled for, untruthful and missing many facts. I think you fail to see that Gin's article has problems. IN YOUR OPINION Gin has a better article. In mine Isshin has a better one. You accuse our oppose votes of just copying off of my oppose and yet you do not see that everyone copied your oppose vote. I know you want Gin to win but play fairly--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 17:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Right, I am going to say this here once and once only: Godisme went too far. It is one thing to list reasons to support Isshin, it is completely another to label groups of user the "Gin fanclub" in a belittling way and still another to go around begging for votes, encouraging people to vote for Isshin. Godisme should have caught a clue when I did not do the same even when Gin was soundly losing. You don't think I know regular contributors on the site who would happily vote for Gin and just take a reason off my user page to give their vote the air of legitimacy? Of course I do, but I left them and the voting process alone. Every single person who voted for Gin and oppose Isshin did so on their own accord. We have worked very, very hard to clean-up the Feature Article voting process and in a course of a few hours Godisme has managed to undo months of work and completely undermine the voting process. Now Yyp and the other admins either have to decide which votes are valid and which are just junk or they can just have a clean vote among themselves in what is a two horse race. I of course, suggested Yyp and the other admins hold their own vote. Don't for a moment think that I am doing this because Gin's Article is losing. According to the voting rules, Gin's article is still ahead. However, the process has been compromised and Godisme still fails to see that the process has been compromised BECAUSE he has had personal contact with voters. If Lia, GinIchimaru and other copied my thought process, they did so on their own terms. I have not contacted them, nor have I responded to them when they have commented on the vote in blogs, other talk pages etc. Same cannot be said of Godisme. That indicates impropriety even if there was none. Thus the process being compromised and I have asked the admins to decide on the Feature article. They may well vote for Isshin since Yyp especially worked so hard to clean it up. I never had a problem with Isshin winning in a fair vote. I DO however, have a problem with Isshin OR Gin winning in a vote that has been compromised. That is all I have to say in the matter. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Just to say, i voted for Gin because i genuinely see his article as being superior, and not because hes my favourite character or because of anything Tinni has said. Whereas the Gin article has a few minor grammatical errors, i would say Isshins has more and it even has spelling errors, e.g at the start of the plot section. I also think Gins is simply far more informative, this has morte to do with Gin being a more involved character than Isshin has been up till now. Anyways i dont see why there should be such a big argument over this, and i think its clear that Godisme was joking around from the start. GinIchimaru 17:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) "Suspected Game" Image It's not just for Hitsugaya, but Sajin as well, and I think Ikkaku and Mayuri too. I'll look into each of the Shinigami's articles, but overall, we've had those images up for awhile. To be honest, I don't like them too much (it was a pain in the ass when people were trying to put it up on Aizen and Tosen's pages too). Rukia's was okay, but yeah, it was unusable too. I'm not sure how the others feel, but personally, I think the articles would look better without them (or replacements, for some cases). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Missing Facts Again you fail to see the facts of the situation, if Maggosh and Weedefinition had similar oppose votes it is because they saw the same errors in Gins article. I was in contact with 4 users. Wolfwood contacted me and said he supported Isshin so when his vote was deleted I notified him why and told him a few things that constitute a good vote. When BlazeUchiha's vote was deleted I did the same for him as I talk to him quite a bit on the blogs. He has not been around in a few days so I continued with my war joke/metaphor and told him we could win. That is something else you seem to be missing I AM SARCASTIC AS HELL AND NEVER DO ANYTHING WITHOUT A JOKE. Read my about me section and you will see it has said that for a long time. I could call character witnesses if you wanted to testify that that is how I am. One of them would be the next user I was in contact with, GinIchimaru, one of the gin voters. He contacted me and said sorry for voting for Gin but he had to. I jokingly said back to him, how could you and on my birthday. Then Maggosh contacted me and said thanks for supporting Isshin. I replied welcome and said he could throw up an oppose vote as that was what all the gin people were doing. I too know many other users who would vote for Isshin if I contacted them but I did not. I only reached out to people who had already voted. You will notice Sunxia changed their vote, I had nothing to do with this. I played by the rules and now you are violating those rules. Now please, submit any queries to me that you may have and I will give you logic and knowledge in exchange.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 17:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC)